Pikachu
Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. However, the starter Pikachu in Pokémon Yellow will refuse to evolve into Raichu unless it is traded and evolved on another save file. In Alola, Pikachu will evolve into Alolan Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Pikachu is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots. It is also the game mascot and starter Pokémon of Pokémon Yellow and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu!. It has made numerous appearances on the boxes of spin-off titles. Pikachu is also the starter Pokémon in Pokémon Rumble Blast and Pokémon Rumble World. Contents hide * 1 Biology * 2 In the anime ** 2.1 In the main series *** 2.1.1 Major appearances **** 2.1.1.1 Ash's Pikachu **** 2.1.1.2 Pikachutwo **** 2.1.1.3 Puka **** 2.1.1.4 Sparky **** 2.1.1.5 Ashachu **** 2.1.1.6 Cosplay Pikachu **** 2.1.1.7 Ash's Pikachu (M20) **** 2.1.1.8 Other *** 2.1.2 Minor appearances *** 2.1.3 Pokédex entries ** 2.2 In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Animated Shorts ** 2.3 In Pokémon Origins *** 2.3.1 Red's Pikachu ** 2.4 In Pokémon Generations *** 2.4.1 Red's Pikachu ** 2.5 In the Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer * 3 In the manga ** 3.1 In the Ash & Pikachu manga ** 3.2 In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga *** 3.2.1 Pokédex entries ** 3.3 In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga ** 3.4 In the Magical Pokémon Journey and Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga ** 3.5 In the Pokémon Adventures manga *** 3.5.1 Pokédex entries ** 3.6 In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga ** 3.7 In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga ** 3.8 In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga ** 3.9 In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga ** 3.10 In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga ** 3.11 In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga ** 3.12 In Pokémon Newspaper Strip ** 3.13 In the Pokémon Zensho manga * 4 In the TCG * 5 In the TFG * 6 Other appearances ** 6.1 Pokkén Tournament ** 6.2 Super Smash Bros. ** 6.3 Detective Pikachu * 7 Game data ** 7.1 As the player ** 7.2 NPC appearances ** 7.3 Pokédex entries *** 7.3.1 Pikachu *** 7.3.2 Cap Pikachu ** 7.4 Game locations *** 7.4.1 In side games *** 7.4.2 In events **** 7.4.2.1 In-game events *** 7.4.3 Pokémon Global Link promotions ** 7.5 Held items ** 7.6 Stats *** 7.6.1 Base stats **** 7.6.1.1 Generation I-V **** 7.6.1.2 Generation VI onward **** 7.6.1.3 Partner Pikachu *** 7.6.2 Pokéathlon stats ** 7.7 Type effectiveness ** 7.8 Learnset *** 7.8.1 Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! **** 7.8.1.1 By leveling up **** 7.8.1.2 By TM/HM *** 7.8.2 Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon **** 7.8.2.1 By leveling up **** 7.8.2.2 By TM/HM **** 7.8.2.3 By breeding **** 7.8.2.4 By tutoring **** 7.8.2.5 By a prior evolution **** 7.8.2.6 Special moves **** 7.8.2.7 By events *** 7.8.3 TCG-only moves *** 7.8.4 Anime-only moves ** 7.9 Side game data ** 7.10 Evolution *** 7.10.1 Cosplay Pikachu *** 7.10.2 Cap Pikachu *** 7.10.3 Partner Pikachu ** 7.11 Sprites *** 7.11.1 Other sprites * 8 Trivia ** 8.1 Origin *** 8.1.1 Name origin * 9 In other languages * 10 Related articles * 11 References * 12 External links Biology Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. Each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. The anime has shown that wild Pikachu live in groups in forested areas. Pikachu communicate amongst themselves using squeaks and tail-shaking as friendly gestures. In the anime, Alolan Pikachu are known to greet each other by sniffing one another and rubbing their tails together. Electricity can be used to receive and send messages with each other, as well as other Electric Pokémon species. It raises its tail to check its surroundings and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. When groups grow, they can inadvertently cause lightning storms. Pikachu forages for Berries, which it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. A sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Pikachu charges itself while sleeping overnight, though stress and a lack of sleep can affect this. It is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, which it will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move Volt Tackle. Pikachu has three alternate forms: one, the Cosplay Pikachu appeared exclusively in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It is always female, has a black heart-shaped spot at the end of its tail, and can be dressed in any of five outfits corresponding to the five Contest conditions. The second form is Pikachu in a cap, which debuted as an event-exclusive Pokémon in Generation VII. It is always male and has seven variants, each wearing one of Ash's hats from the anime. In addition to these two forms, many other Pikachu variants have appeared in various media. The last, Partner Pikachu is the Pokémon the player starts with in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu!. This Pikachu can be either gender, has higher base stats, and has access to moves that normal Pikachu do not. Pikachu is the only known Pokémon capable of using the Z-Move Catastropika, while Pikachu in a cap has its own exclusive Z-Move, 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. Partner Pikachu is the only Pokémon capable of using Zippy Zap, Floaty Fall, Splishy Splash, and the Partner Power, Pika Papow. Pikachu is the only Pokémon capable of using the Light Ball item. In the anime In the main series Pikachu in the anime Major appearances Ash's Pikachu Ash Ketchum has a Pikachu that he obtained from Professor Oak in Pokémon - I Choose You!, the first episode of the Pokémon anime, which also marked its debut. He is the signature Pokémon of the anime series and has appeared in every non-special episode and every Pokémon movie since. Ash's Pikachu remains outside of his Poké Ball. Pikachutwo In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo cloned Ash's Pikachu. This Pikachu can be distinguished from Ash's due to the spikes in the black marks found on the tips of its ears. It is also comparatively more aggressive than Ash's Pikachu and slurs its speech, defects possibly caused by Ash tampering with Mewtwo's cloning machine during the cloning process. Puka A Pikachu nicknamed Puka was owned by Victor on Seafoam Island in The Pi-Kahuna. This blue-eyed Pikachu saved Ash from drowning by having the ability to sense tidal waves approaching. Sparky Ritchie has a Pikachu nicknamed Sparky, who debuted in A Friend In Deed. Sparky, unlike most Pikachu, has a tuft of fur on the top of its head, and, unlike Ash's Pikachu, has no problem with living inside a Poké Ball. Ashachu Ash was turned into a Pikachu in Hocus Pokémon by a Pokémon magician named Lily. He reverted to his human form at the beginning of the next episode. Cosplay Pikachu All of the Cosplay Pikachu appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. They reappeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where they were all summoned by Hoopa as part of a prank on Ash and his Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu (M20) The Ash Ketchum of the alternate continuity introduced in I Choose You! has a Pikachu of his own. Like the Pikachu of the main series, this Pikachu was his first Pokémon and his main partner, remaining outside of his Poké Ball. Other A female Pikachu in the anime A Pikachu appeared in The Ultimate Test. James used it in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam, but it was defeated by the instructor's Graveler. After interfering with a battle Ash was having with the instructor, James later tried to steal this Pikachu, only for it to zap James instead, as instructed by its instructor. A Pikachu appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. He was kidnapped by a Skarmory and Team Go-Getters set out to rescue him as their first mission. Pikachu provided them with some items in the battle. Pikachu's female form debuted in SS027, under the ownership of Ayumi. She was trained on how to properly use Thunderbolt through the help of Cilan and Stunfisk. A Mirror World Pikachu appeared in The Cave of Mirrors!, under the ownership of Mirror Ash. Unlike his regular world counterpart, Mirror Pikachu is a mischievous roughneck. Multiple Pikachu appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. They would all participate in his filmmaking endeavors. Multiple Pikachu appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. They were all summoned by Hoopa as part of a prank on Ash and his Pikachu, though the prank failed. They were then returned to their original locations with the help of Ash's Pikachu, who coordinated them into Hoopa's portals. A Pikachu nicknamed Spike appeared in Battling at Full Volume!, under the ownership of Jimmy. Spike was used in a battle against Ash's Pikachu, but as Ash was ill, Serena took his place, unbeknownst to Jimmy and Spike. However, the match was interrupted by Team Rocket, who captured Spike, but Spike was promptly saved. Multiple Pikachu appeared in A Plethora of Pikachu!, all under the ownership of Pikala. One of them was nicknamed Curly, while another that is Shiny was nicknamed the Boss. The Boss reappeared in a flashback in Beauty is Only Crystal Deep!. Another one of Pikala's Pikachu, nicknamed Bolt, appeared in SM129, where it competed in the Battle Royal round of the Manalo Conference. It defeated a Magikarp and Pyukumuku, but ended up losing to Jessie's Mimikyu. Minor appearances A Shiny Pikachu in the anime A set of costumed Cosplay Pikachu in the anime Numerous other Pikachu appeared in Pokémon Emergency!, under the ownership of Nurse Joy. They helped Ash's Pikachu defeat Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth to send them blasting off for the first time. They reappeared in a flashback in Pikachu's Goodbye. Wild Pikachu were prominent in Pikachu's Goodbye, where Ash considered releasing his own Pikachu so he could be with his own kind. Multiple Pikachu appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Pikachu appeared in a flashback in Pokémon Double Trouble, under the ownership of Travis. Travis's mother Luana mistook Ash for Travis when she saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, but eventually realized her mistake and explained why she made it. A Pikachu appeared in Brock's demonstration in A Bite to Remember, where it evolved into a Raichu. In Lights, Camerupt, Action!, a Pikachu appeared in two of Elijah's movies. Red's Pikachu was featured in a film that Ash and Gary were watching when they were younger. In a different movie that Ash and his friends were watching at the time the episode was taking place, another Pikachu helped Plusle and Minun on their mission to rescue Princess Kirlia from the evil Exploud. A Pikachu appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of Mew's transformations. A Pikachu nicknamed Sugar appeared in Cooking up a Sweet Story!, under the ownership of Abigail, one of the owners of a restaurant. When it went missing prior to the events of the episode, Ash's Pikachu had to fill in for it so that its owner would have the confidence to win a cooking competition. At the end of the episode, Sugar returned, but it had evolved into a Raichu. A Pikachu appeared in a flashback in The Keystone Pops!, under the ownership of an Aura Guardian. A Pikachu appeared in a flashback in Flint Sparks the Fire!, under the ownership of Volkner. In the present day, it is a Raichu. A Pikachu appeared in Clemont's demonstration in To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!, where it evolved into a Raichu using a Thunder Stone. A Pikachu appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Uschi. A Pikachu appeared in a fantasy in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. A Pikachu appeared in a fantasy in Showering the World with Love!. A Trainer's Pikachu appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its normal form. A Trainer's Pikachu appeared in SM129, where it competed in the Battle Royal preliminary round of the Manalo Conference but ended up losing. Pokédex entries |} |} |} In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Animated Shorts A female appeared in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Animated Shorts as the protagonist along with an Oshawott. In Pokémon Origins Pikachu in Pokémon Origins Red's Pikachu Red caught a Pikachu in File 4: Charizard. In Pokémon Generations Pikachu in Pokémon Generations Red's Pikachu Red caught a Pikachu in Viridian Forest in The Adventure. He then proceeded to travel though multiple regions with it, facing many strong opponents along the way. In the Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer Scottie's Pikachu in the Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer Bettie's Pikachu in the Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer Two Pikachu appeared in the Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer, with one under the ownership of Scottie and the other under the ownership of Bettie. Scottie's Pikachu participated in a battle against Erika, a Beauty, and a Lass; while Bettie's Pikachu participated in a battle against Skyla, Flint, and Acerola. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga : Main article: Ash's Pikachu Ash's Pikachu is a starring character in Ash & Pikachu, a manga adaptation of the Pokémon anime based on Ash's adventures in Johto, Hoenn, and Battle Frontier. Pikachu in The Electric Tale of Pikachu In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga : Main article: Ash's Pikachu (EToP) Ash's Pikachu is a main character in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, an adaptation of the Pokémon anime. In the manga, Ash discovered Pikachu under the floorboards at his home, where he was chewing on wires to eat the electricity. Sparky, Ritchie's Pikachu, appeared as well; however, it is nicknamed "Chuchino" instead. Pokédex entries |} In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga A story called Akari and Pikachu's Birthday is featured in the final volume of How I Became a Pokémon Card. In the Magical Pokémon Journey and Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga : Main article: Pikachu (MPJ) Pikachu is a main character in Magical Pokémon Journey. He is the first Pokémon befriended by Hazel, appearing for the first time in How Do You Do, Pikachu?. Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon in Magical Pokémon Journey that cannot speak human language, although the others seem to understand him. He is described as rather scatterbrained at times. Pikachu returns as a main character in Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪, the sequel to the Magical Pokémon Journey series. Ash's Pikachu also makes a cameo appearance in bonus chapters at the end of every volume of the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pikachu in Pokémon Adventures A group of Cosplay Pikachu in Pokémon Adventures Female Pikachu in Pokémon Adventures : Main article: Pika : Main article: Chuchu : Main article: Cosplay Pikachu Pikachu debuted in Wanted: Pikachu!. Here, a Pikachu was stealing all the crops in a town. The townsfolk kept chasing him around, but end up getting shocked by him. Red arrives and captures him, ending the chaos. Although extremely disobedient at first, even prone to regularly electrocuting his owner, the two eventually got over this enmity, and this Pikachu, nicknamed "Pika", became one of his most loyal and trusted fighters, being used in almost every major battle Red has had. He also served on Yellow's team while Red was held captive by the Elite Four during the Yellow chapter before being returned to him, during which Yellow discovered that he can Surf. A Pikachu appeared as a silhouette when Green talks about Mew in The Jynx Jinx. In Just a Spearow Carrier, a Pikachu appeared with its Trainer at Indigo Plateau. It noticeably has a flower by its ear. A Pikachu appeared in The Kindest Tentacruel as one of the Pokémon in Yellow's fantasy about evolution via evolutionary stone. A Pikachu appeared in Can You Diglett? as a silhouette when Agatha and Lorelei explains to Red about how Pokémon and people can't coexist with each other. A Pikachu appeared in a fantasy of Professor Elm's explanation of Pokémon eggs in Teddiursa's Picnic. A Pikachu appeared in Ursaring Major, where it appeared in a fantasy of Silver when he explains about the vital points of Pokémon. In Tyranitar War, Yellow is seen to have a new addition to her team: a Pikachu of her own nicknamed "Chuchu", which she had found injured in Viridian Forest and nursed back to health. When Pika is left behind by Red on his trip to Mt. Silver, Pika joined Yellow and Chuchu on their adventure to Johto. Pika and Chuchu share a loving relationship, one that is so strong that even Jasmine noticed, prompting her to hand Yellow a slip with the Pokémon Daycare's address on it. Later on, after Yellow and Wilton were brought to the Day Care after being shipwrecked, Yellow finds that Pika and Chuchu now have an Egg shortly after they were "put together." The Egg eventually hatches into Gold's Pibu. Wild Pikachu appeared in Suffering Psyduck. Multiple Pikachu were among the Electric-type Pokémon that charged the Prism Tower during a blackout in Pangoro Poses a Problem. Five Pikachu appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 3, where they each wear the five costumes available for the Cosplay Pikachu: Pikachu Rock Star, Pikachu Belle, Pikachu Pop Star, Pikachu Ph. D, and Pikachu Libre. Lisia reveals to Chaz that Ruby created the concept of Pokémon wearing costumes for Contests. Noticeably, there are several males, with the exception of Pikachu Pop Star, which has the black marking on the tip of her tail. They reappeared in a flashback in Omega Alpha Adventure 7. A Trainer's Pikachu appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. Hau's Pichu evolved into Pikachu prior to the Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon chapter. Pokédex entries |} In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga A Pikachu makes a cameo in Battle Frontier during one of the battles. Also, a photo album owned by Anabel has a Pikachu on the cover. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga : Main article: Shu's Pikachu In Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All, Shu's first Pokémon was a Pikachu that he found abandoned in the forest. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga : Main article: Gold's Pikachu In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, Eusine was in possession of a Pikachu, which ended up being Gold's. Pikachu in Pokémon Pocket Monsters In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Pikachu appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Red's Pikachu appeared at the end of Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga : Main article: Red's Pikachu (Pocket Monsters) Pikachu is one of the main characters in Pokémon Pocket Monsters and its sequels. It was the second Pokémon that Red captured on his own, but the first he kept. Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon in the manga that cannot speak human language. He is the cousin of Clefairy and is considered the smarter of the two. Pikachu evolved into Raichu in Clefairy finally evolves?!, but he has since devolved back to the Pikachu stage. Yellow has a Pikachu of his own. In Pokémon Newspaper Strip Ash's Pikachu was the main character in the short-lived Pokémon Newspaper Strip. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Satoshi has a Pikachu as one of the members of his team in Pokémon Zensho. It later evolves into a Raichu. In the TCG Pikachu in the TCG Pikachu TCG Coin : Main article: Pikachu (TCG) Pikachu somehow manages to find its way into many of the expansions, causing there to be 161 known non-reprint Pokémon cards featuring Pikachu. There are also various Trainer cards with Pikachu in the card's artwork too, including the very sought-after tournament promos such as No.1 Trainer. The first Pikachu that appeared in the TCG was Pikachu in the Base Set (which was reprinted in Base Set 2 and in POP Series 2 with different artwork). It was followed in the next set by another Pikachu (which was also reprinted in the Legendary Collection). The third Pikachu card released was the first-ever English promo card, Pikachu. The original Base Set Pikachu was also released as a special promotional card at E3. In the early days of the TCG, several notable errors were made regarding the Pikachu cards. The Base Set Pikachu was released with altered artwork at first, depicting it with red cheeks, instead of the original yellow. While this matched Ken Sugimori's artwork, the yellow color on its cheeks was intentional by the artist, who depicted Pikachu using ThunderShock. This error appeared in both the E3 promotional version and the normal Base Set release. A second error was made in the production of Jungle set booster packs, which, instead of the Jungle set's Pikachu, sometimes contained first edition versions of the Pikachu that was released as a promo card. Pikachu has also been featured on a number of TCG coins, with one being included with the English and European languages-only Base Set 2. This coin was also featured in the Pokémon Play It! PC game. A Pikachu coin is also featured in the Game Boy game Pokémon Trading Card Game, and is one of the coins that can be obtained in Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!, where it is given by Club Master Isaac to winners of the Lightning Club. In the TFG Two Pikachu figures have been released. * Next Quest: Pikachu * Black Star Promo: Pikachu Other appearances Pokkén Tournament Pikachu in Pokkén Tournament Pikachu is a playable character for the arcade fighting game. Its moveset includes electrical attacks it uses in the main games, like Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, and Thunder. In Burst form, it can use the Burst Attack Volt Shock Fist. Several of its attacks and victory poses are directly taken from Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima's movesets from the Tekken series. Pikachu overwhelms opponents with powerful electric shocks and quick movements.1 Pikachu Libre was first announced alongside the Wii U port of the game. She was later released as an additional fighter on the original arcade version. Pikachu Libre, a wrestling idol, is a small masked fighter overflowing with fighting spirit. Super Smash Bros. : Main article: Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.) Detective Pikachu Detective Pikachu stars a Pikachu that is capable of speaking the human language, but only the player character Tim Goodman is capable of hearing him. Much like Meowth from the anime, he is incapable of using moves that most Pikachu are capable of using. This Pikachu also really loves to drink coffee. Early on in the game, a regular Pikachu also briefly appears. Game data As the player : Main article: Pikachu (PokéPark) Pikachu appears as the player character in both PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure and its sequel, PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. He falls down a mysterious tunnel one day with his friends Charmander, Chikorita, and Piplup and ends up in the PokéPark. There he goes on an quest to save the PokéPark from certain destruction. He later travels to a new PokéPark which is being threatened by the ever-expanding Wish Park. At the new PokéPark he meets Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott, and they help to save the PokéPark from danger. NPC appearances * Pokémon Stadium: Pikachu stars in the mini-game "Thundering Dynamo" alongside Voltorb. This mini-game involves charging up electric power. * Hey You, Pikachu!: Pikachu stars alongside an unnamed child (who bears a striking resemblance to Red) who was recently taught how to interact with wild Pokémon by Professor Oak. The boy and Pikachu form a bond and go on many adventures together, and one day the Pikachu decides to live with the boy. * Pokémon Stadium 2: Pikachu can be used in "Pichu's Power Plant" if one is detected in a Transferred Pokémon game. * Pokémon Pinball: Pikachu serves as a Ball-Saver, but it will only work if the Lightning Meter is full. * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Pikachu has the same role as in Pokémon Pinball but is sometimes helped by Pichu. Pikachu also appears on the Catch 'Em Mode banner. * Pokémon Channel: Much like Hey You, Pikachu!, Pokémon Channel focuses on a boy and a Pikachu bonding through social interactions, such as going outside and talking to other Pokémon, and watching TV together. Pokédex entries Pikachu |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} Cap Pikachu |} |} Game locations |- ! colspan="2" |Blue (Japan) | |- ! colspan="2" |Yellow | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Crystal | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Emerald | |- !FireRed !LeafGreen | |- ! colspan="2" |Colosseum | |- ! colspan="2" |XD | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Platinum | |- !HeartGold !SoulSilver | |- ! colspan="2" |Pal Park | |- ! colspan="2" |Pokéwalker | |} |} |- | |- !Black 2 !White 2 | |} |} |- | |- !Omega Ruby !Alpha Sapphire | |} |} |- | |- !Ultra Sun !Ultra Moon | |- ! colspan="2" |Let's Go Pikachu | |- ! colspan="2" |Let's Go Eevee | |} |} |} In side games Pikachu in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. |- ! colspan="1" |Pinball | |} |} |- | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Pinball: R&S | |- ! colspan="2" |Trozei! | |- !MD Red !MD Blue | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |MD Sky | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger: SoA | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranch | |- ! colspan="2" |Rumble | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger: GS | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Conquest | |- ! colspan="1" |MD GTI | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble U | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble World | |- ! colspan="1" |Super MD | |- ! colspan="1" |Picross | |} |} |- | |} |} |- | |} |} |} In events In-game events Pokémon Global Link promotions Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Partner Pikachu * Due to how stats are calculated differently in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! compared to the other core series games, maximum stats are not reflected on the table above. Pokéathlon stats |} | |} |- | |} | |} |- | |} | |} |}